johnnyotgsfandomcom-20200214-history
Doom 3: BFG Edition
Summary Doom 3: BFG Edition is Bethesda's own take in id Software's classic shooter game. Story A newly recruited Space Marine has been assigned to guard the UAC's research facility on Mars. But as he reaches Mars and checks in, something terribly goes wrong and the new guard must survive and regroup with the other Marines to destroy this surprise attack on the facility. But what the new Marine will soon realize that one of the sceintists have gone mad and has created a portal that can allow anybody to travel into the underworld. Game Modes Campaign Mode Play the Campaign mode and find out what is behind this attack on the Martian facility. Multiplayer Mode Play against your friends in this mode. Options Mode Change the screen and control layouts in this mode. Johnny's Review General Thoughts I never played this game before. Because I'm a fan of the franchise, I have decided to pick up this game. How do I feel about it? Well, read my review and find out. Graphics The graphics in this game have to take a hard it from me, as (in my eyes) the graphics in this game are more or less like a high definition version of a PlayStation 2 game, and it's not just the backgrounds. The character sprites also look like this as a lot of the faces of the characters look almost exactly the same. But the lighting effects in this game are good as the game can take place in complete darkness at times. Grade: D+ Music The game's soundtrack is ambient. It fits in with the dark and danky atmosphere. But I did expect some nostalgia with some classic tracks from the previous 2 Doom games, but they are somehow missing. Which can be quite a disappointment. Grade: D Sounds/Voice The game does better with sounds and voices. The sounds of guns firing, explosions, wind blowing and even whispers of when an enemy suddenly appears all sounds good. The voices, though limited at times are quite good (especially when a character speaks with a foreign accent). Grade: B+ Gameplay/Controls The game's bread & butter. The gameplay if Doom is definitely something you would expect. The hit detection is good, but not without some faults. As you get hit, your aim can get thrown off which can be a problem for you if you're not a real sharp shooter. You'll also have to face with the somewhat annoying but undeniable fact that enemies can appear from out of nowhere and harass you, especially if you're trying to concentrate on what to do next. Now we're on that particular topic, if you're new to this game getting around a certain place can prove somewhat difficult, and your personal PDA only gives you vague directions on what to do next. Making you to find out what you need to do on your own. So yes, the is quite challenging, but not overly frustrating which is a good thing. Grade: B- Replay Value Along with the main game, there are the 2 classic Doom games that you can also play. Though, they're not much different than the games that you can download at the PlayStation Store, but they play as they did back in the 90's on PC, which is a plus. The main game also has some extra thing in it as well rather than being a part of the campaign mode, you can find other people's PDAs and look at their e-mails and even listen to their audio logs (though some PDAs are crucial to completing a certain objective) some even have codes which you can use to open doors and certain lockers that contain goodies (e.g., Med-Kits, Weapons and ammo). Grade: B Final Thoughts Once again, Doom has failed in graphics and sound, but bounces back when it comes to gameplay (which sums up what a game is all about basically). But there's something else that bothers me when it comes to the game, and it's the atmosphere. It just doesn't feel like a Doom game, it's more like something our of the Alien VS Predator universe. Of course there's underworldly creatures and some Satanism, but the dark and danky feel gives it the AVP feel. So, if you like to play this game and can deal with the change in atmosphere, you'll have fun with this game. Overall Grade: C